Karo
Lucas Case Diamond, better known by his nickname, Karo '''(pronounced KAY-ROW). He is a previous member of Creep's Mob, but he resigned because he disliked being evil. Karo is sill a proud part of Team Indigo, though. History Karo was born in Serenity City as a Ditto, but doesn't have any information of his actual parents. Adopted by a male Blastoise and a female Politoed, he lived a peaceful life in the city. When Karo was about 3 years old, a darkness came over the city, striking down many homes, and causing many earthquakes. Karo was seperated from his family. Being extremely young when he was seperated, he doesn't have any clue what his parents look like, or act like. He was found and taken in by an Armaldo, who Karo then referred to as his father. The Armaldo was a construction worker, so his job was to rebuild Serenity City. He built the city along with his best friend and co-worker, Ricky the Machoke. Karo lived with the Armaldo for 3 more years, and saw many others making Rescue Teams. The older Armaldo decided it was time Karo could go out on his own, and told him he should be on his way. The little Pokemon adventured out to help, and rescue, but still visits his "father" to this day. Karo was adventuring on his own for a long while, but one day met Silver and Rigel. He became their friend, and eventually met up with Ice and Creep. The energetic 'mon begged to join Creep's mob, and became a mob member. After about a year, the Advanced Member Karo felt that accepting tasks that weren't approved by law just wasn't right. So, he "quit" the mob. He still goes on adventures with the mob, and likes to hang around the building. Karo's Common Forms Karo normally turns into Pokemon, but occasionally transforms into a species from a game series, or a TV show. He has a specific Pokemon he likes to be on a specific type, he normally stays as a Wooper for his Water form, Chespin for Grass, Litwick for Fire, and Magnemite for Electric. Personality and Traits Karo is an energetic, magic being that can shape-shift into anything he pleases. Karo is normally light-hearted, absent-minded, and extremely playful. He tries to meet as many friends as he can, and he likes to play, spend time, and venture out with them. He can be a bit hasty, and selfish at times, but most of the time he'll help anytime he can. Karo is brave, but is terrified of bugs, for some reason. The Pokemon can also be a bit of a cry baby. He enjoys eating, but his top favorite foods are pizza, cheese fries, and pudding. Karo enjoys hugs, piggyback rides, and is a sleep cuddler. He sleeps in different ways, depending on his form. In his Litwick form, his flame seems to extinguish, and will sometimes ignite, flicker and shrink again in the middle of the night. He wakes up by his flame turning on like how a flame does when turning on a lighter. Abilities in any form '''Transforming '''seems to be common for Karo. He can transform into anything he has seen, and he gains all the powers that the thing has had. Karo seems to enjoy changing into Pokemon, but sometimes he transforms into famous characters from cartoons, video games, and so on. Karo has a strange ability to '''split into 10 smaller copies of himself. They all seem to have distinct personalities, and normally seperate from each other as quickly as they can. Abilities as a Wooper 'Karo can use the move '''Water Gun, where he launches a spiral of water out of his mouth. He uses it to fill things with water, extinguish flames, or push something away from him. He can also use Ice Beam. He opens his mouth and a light blue ball forms in his mouth. He shoots the frozen beam at his target. He uses this to freeze things, or to make ice weapons. It sometimes can freeze another Pokemon. Karo uses this next move for transportation, it's Dig. He can claw into the ground, and make a hole, just big enough for him to fit in. Inside the hole, he keeps digging to escape, or he can pop out. But, in some places, like if a metal block is over him, he can't pop out. He also knows the move Sludge Wave. Which means a dark, sticky purple sludge forms around Karo. He can use it as a slimy barrier, or, he normally launches the violet wave at an opponent. It sometimes can poison another Pokemon. The Wooper can blow poison bubbles out of his mouth, although this isn't Water Gun, or Sludge Wave. It is both of the moves combined to make some sort of Poison Bubble. He can breathe in it, however, and put the bubble over his head, to wear it like a helmet. Karo is able to swim '''extremely well, and he can breathe underwater. The Wooper can swim at high speeds, due to spinning his tail while kicking his feet. His ability is Water Absorb, so when hit by Water-types, his health restores. Abilities as a Chespin He uses '''Vine Whip, which makes two long, green vines come out of his shoulders. Karo uses them as an extra set of arms, for lifting, or for extra grip. But, in battle, he uses them for their true purpose. He strikes the foe with the vines, multiple times. Karo is also of capable of using Rollout, where he rolls up into a ball, and spins, then launches into the direction he wants to go. He can hit opponents, too. Karo uses this like Sonic the Hedgehog uses his Spin Dash. Energy Ball '''is used a lot, but Karo has learned how to alter the attack. He can launch the ball of light green aura torwards foes, but he can also charge up to make it bigger. Karo has also learned how to change it's shape, which can lead to making a green barrier, or maybe even a green sword. Just like in his Wooper form, he can use '''Dig. He seems to be a master climber, and can climb anything bigger than him, with his sharp feet, and strong hands. Karo can also manipulate plants around him to his advantage, like making a flower bloom faster, for example. He cares about nature very much, and when another Grass-type is attacked, he tries to protect them. His ability is Overgrow, which means in a pinch, his Grass-type moves are strengthened! Abilities as a Litwick Karo is able to use Fire Spin as a Litwick. When used, an orange magic cirlce surrounds his standing radius. A vortex of fire emerges from the ground, and spins around the circle. Karo has the power to make it thinner and thicker, and he seems to be able to control where it appears. He mainly uses this attack as a defensive move. He is capable of using Shadow Ball, where a purple and black orb of energy grows out of his flame. The Litwick can fire this ball at his opponents, or obstacles. Karo can use Psychic, as well, his eyes glow light blue, and he can move and manipulate things with his mind. In addition, he can self-levitate with this move. His last known move is Dark Pulse. Like Fire Spin, a magic circle surrounds him, but this time, it is black. Clumps of darkness pack around the circle, and burst whenever Karo commands it to. The dark globs seem to be able to pursue foes, as well. He can use this as a defense, like before. Karo can also possess certain things with this attack, like a corpse or a train. He can control some, but others are out of his hands. Karo also can make his flame located on his head darker and brighter, for purposes of guiding his friends in the dark. With this ability, he also seems to melt in too warm of weather. This is sometimes beneficial, though. Karo can slip around his enemies, and his trail will harden behind them. So, if he slides around another Pokemon, it could harden them into a wax lock. His ability is Flame Body, so if you touch or get too close to his flame, you'll get burned! Abilities as Magnemite Karo's eye flashes white, and his whole body is surrounded by a bright gray glow. He fires a beam of the same color from the pupil of its eye at the opponent. This is Mirror Shot. He can use Spark, in which Karo's magnets become surrounded in blue electricity and he rams into the opponent. He can also throw the blue electricity in the form of a ball. Using Sonic Boom, Karo spins rapidly around, sending a large white shockwave at the opponent. Lastly, he knows how to use Signal Beam. Karo's screws glow light purple. Then, a rainbow colored ball forms ontop of the screw on his head. He then fires a rainbow colored beam from the ball at the opponent. Karo's ability in his Magnemite form is Magnetic Pull. He traps Steel-type Pokemon so they can't escape, but this can sometimes get him into trouble. Such as getting stuck to the said type, or being attracted to anything like steel or Electric-types. Relationships Rigel Travolk '- Karo looks up to Rigel as a leader, and a role model. He enjoys spending time with him, and normally helps with saving him. Karo thinks that Rigel is really cool, strong, and smart, and he wants to be just like him. Karo and Rigel are extremely close friends. '''Ice '- Karo treats Ice like a big sister, and he always loves spending time with her. The two like a lot of the same things, and they normally go on a lot of adventures together. The two are super close friends. 'Silver - '''Karo likes Silver, but is afraid of him at times. He enjoys being around Silver, and he loves to go on journeys with him. He feels safe around Silver, and he acts a little more childish around him. Silver also trains Karo in battle, which kind of makes Karo look up to him as a teacher. They are really close friends. '''Chronicle '- Karo is friends with Chronicle, and occasionally, Chrono will act like Karo's father figure. He prot--err-he tries ''to protect Karo from trouble, but it never really works. Overall, the two seem to be good friends. '''Kato - '''Being youngest two, Karo and Kato seem to get along well. They normally play games, and other child-like activities when they're around each other. They are great friends. '''Creep - '''Karo has decent chemistry with Creep, but he isn't as close as he could be to him. Creep does things Karo isn't fully interested in. He dislikes how evil Creep can be at times, and this is why he quit the mob. In the end, they are...Friends. '''Zee '- Karo has recently met Zee, and he really likes him. He hopes to become closer to him in the future, even though they've become fast friends. 'Shay '- Karo and Shay are cousins, and the two love to play together. Together, they can be troublemakers, but they mean no harm. When together, the two get into a lot of danger. They seem to like each other. List of Karo's other friends... Theme Song Karo's theme is an extended version of "Sky Summit Forest Area" theme from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky. Quotes "Oh, I thought your eye was just albino!" - When Silver told Karo his eye was white because he was blind. "Smiles go for miles!...Or, so I've heard..." - Karo quoting Wigglytuff Guild's motto. "Thank you, Oprah, but we don't need your help." - Karo talking to Silver, while suffering brain damage. "Let's go open it!...By let's''' I mean you. I have no hands." - Telling Ice to open a treasure chest as a Wooper. "...I thought all golds was filled with chocolate?" - Karo when Ice told him that you aren't supposed to eat gold. "If I had arms, they would be crossed." - After Chrono told Wooper Karo to be quiet. "I couldn't hear you, I was singing too loud." - After Silver asked him why he didn't stop singing when he asked. "You said 'eatable' wrong." - After he was asked if he was edible. "It looks like Ancient Russia...If only I knew what Russia was." - When Chrono asked him where they were. (For your information, they were in Hyrule.) "We're gonna die, aren't we?" - After the door shut, locking them in a temple. "...Don't leave me here! I still got the snaaaacks!" - Being left alone. "Sometimes feelings get weird and your heart needs some time to think about what's rad and what's bad." - Karo trying to get a motivational speech. "I'm cuuute! Call me cute!" - Karo's response to Silver being called cute by Ice. "Upsie daisy! ''Oog! ''Downsie daffodil!" - When he attempted to pick up Ice, and something in his back popped. "I need attention." - Karo in one sentence. Fighting Quotes Introduction: *Quote 1: Please, take it easy on me! *Quote 2: Hi, I'm Karo! And you're toast. *Quote 3: Yes, it is I, the one and only Karo monster! *Quote 4: You don't recognize me? It's me, Captain Mess-you-up! *Quote 5: Steel thy butt! Switching out: *Quote 1: Okay, time to fight! *Quote 2: I'll do my best! *Quote 3: My turn, my turn, my turn! *Quote 4: I'll knock 'ya lights out!~ Winning against Rigel: *Quote 1: In your fac-...I'm so sorry! *Quote 2: You okay, Ri-Ri? *Flawless: Looks like I was more of a ninja than you were! Winning against Ice: *Quote 1: Anyone up for crushed Ice?...Get it? *Quote 2: I'm sorry...My faboo friend. *Flawless: It's called yes, yes, yes... Winning against Silver: *Quote 1: I-I-I won! *Quote 2: Ain't nothin' wrong with silver, Silver! *Flawlesss: See? Told 'ya I've been trainin'! Winning against Chrono: *Quote 1: So, uh, how about that silence? *Quote 2: Why didn't you "po-po box" out, or whatever away while 'ya could? *Flawless: Looks like time caught up to 'ya! Hehe! Winning against Kato: *Quote 1: Survival of the cutest! *Quote 2: Fighting is magic! Is it science? I do not think so. *Flawless: Algebraic! Winning against self: *Quote 1: I feel so bad that I had to break such a handsome face... *Quote 2: There's something...Fimiliar about 'ya. *Flawless: Can't touch this!~ Winning against anyone else: *Quote 1: You just got Karo'd! *Quote 2: Watching all those fighting robots really paid off! *Quote 3: Got'cha.~ *Quote 4: Booyakasha! Fighting Moveset Karo appears onto the stage in his Chespin form. He pops out of the ground, waves at the opponent, and says one of his battle entrance quotes. Light Attack - 8% - Karo scratches the opponent. Light Combo - 10% to 13% - He continues scratching, almost as if using Fury Swipes. Light Upper - 15% - A small Muncher (from the Mario series) pops out of the ground infront of Karo, and chomps the opponent when it’s close enough. It remains a hazard until it hits, or gets hit. Light Downward - 9% - He slaps the opponent with his tail. Light Dash Attack – 8% – While running, he will jump up and puff out his spines. Light Mid-Air Attack - 10% - Karo slams his head into the opponent while in the air. Heavy Attack - 12% - He whips the opponent with a vine. Heavy combo - 13% to 20% -Karo hits the opponent with another vine, then another, this continues for a few more hits. Heavy Upper – 19% - Karo conjures up a column of large leaves in front of him. Heavy Downward - 23% - He holds an Energy Ball over his head, and spikes it on the opponent. Heavy Dash Attack – 12% to 16% - Karo dives into the ground, and quickly pops out and headbutts into the opponent. If hit by Karo diving in, they take the lighter amount, if hit by the headbutt, it is heavier. Heavy Mid-Air Attack – 22% to 25% - He rolls up into a ball, and spins rapidly. If he comes in contact with the ground, he will roll straight forward, and able to cause damage on the ground. Dodge/Block – Karo burrows under the ground, and cannot move. He will be very shortly invincible, but when his ‘shield breaks’, he comes back up. Special Level 1 (Light) - 75% to 85% - Karo runs over to the opponent, and clings to their chest. His spines poke out, and he rubs himself on them. He lets go, jumping back, and the spines pop out of his head, and shoot like missiles at the opponent. Special Level 2 (Middle) - 150% to 220% - Many leaves surround Karo, making a small force field for him. If near the conjuring leaves, the opponent will take little damage. He will pop out of his leaf caccoon as a Litwick, as an orange magic circle surrounds his feet. A fiery vortex surrounds him, and he points, as the twister approaches the foe. Once caught in it, they will take rapid damage. Karo surrounds himself with Dark Pulse, and transforms into his Wooper form. The dark blobs will fling out, attempting to home in torwards the foe. Karo has a short time to aim, charging up Water Gun, but soon releases a strong stream of water at the opponent. Afterwards, he jumps into the ground, and pops back up as a Chespin. Special Level 3 (Heavy) - 230% to 300% - Karo pulls out his diary, and draws in it. His pencil flames with blue as he makes the shapes, and suddenly, he holds the book in front of him. Many characters could come out to attack, but disappear after the hit. Light M could be Yo-Yo Kirby, who comes out and spins into the foe, Light H may be Shy Guy, who slingshots various things at the opponent, or Light L, which is a Litwick that sends out a small flame bullet. Next, the middle attacker comes out. Middle H may be Kludge, who charges at the opponent and ramming into them with his shoulder, Middle L could be Michelangelo, who throws a bunch of shurikens, and then hits the opponent with his nunchucks. Lastly of the Middles is Middle M, who is Luma. He floats over to the opponent, and star spins into them, as well as slinging starbits everywhere. Finally, the Heavy attacker comes out. It could be Midbus, who is the Heavy M, comes out, bouncing on his belly, then body slamming the opponent, and after they’re hit, he bounces back and rolls into them with his spiky shell. Heavy L is Captain Falcon, who Falcon Kicks out of the book, hitting the opponent, grabbing them, then holding them on the ground, and Falcon Punches them. Heavy L is Optimus Prime, who comes out as a robot, shoots the opponent many times with his blaster, then turning into a truck, and running them over. Secret Final - Instant K.O - …? Taunt – Karo jumps up, and presents an item, much like the Hamachi meme. It changes what he holds when used, but each time it is a toy. Alternating from Optimus Prime, to Kirby, to Michelangelo, to Shovel Knight, and over again. Nicknames for his friends Rigel: "Ri-Ri", "Ninja", "Ninji". Ice/Hazeel: "Hazy", "Faboo friend". Silver: "Silvey", "Grumpybutt", "Sliver". Wooper Gallery woop.gif woops.jpg wooper.jpg wooper go go.png wooper oh no.png wooper blinkity.jpg wooper march.gif Wooper happy.png wooper nom.gif wooper wiggle.gif wooper underwater.png Wooper Christmas.png|Christmas Karo.~ Wooper mailman.jpg|Disguised as a Mailman. wooper mmm.png wooper mhm.jpg Chespin Gallery Chespin.full.1394789.jpg chespin_sketch_by_staticwind-d6qlop8.jpg Chespin.full.1397556.jpg chespin1.jpg Chespin by ponymonster.png Chespin by olocoonstito-d5qvm59.png chespin_is_amazing_by_zetrystan-d6lh53b.png 40292614_m.jpg 33513187_PINK.png|Karo and Kato on an adventure! 41600561_m.jpg 40268111_m - Copy.jpg 4a701e65.png|Using Dig! chespin_gbc_devamp_by_mblock-d6i8edi.png imagesbucky.jpg tumblr_my6vvoT5SR1s75yoxo1_500.png|Hoodless! tumblr_inline_n4l1biJmRe1s5j7pp.jpg|Karo and Rigel drawing together. Litwick Gallery litwick melty.png Litwick glow.jpg Litwick.png Litwick eats chocolate.png|Burnt Karo eating some chocolate. Litwick melting.jpg Litwick cornered.png|Looks like Karo's in trouble. Litwick cry.jpg Trivia *When upset, Karo calls people "bucko". *He likes to be carried around, he says it makes him feel special. *Karo is allergic to pineapples. *Although he finds Dragon and Fighting types the coolest, he calls many Pokemon "cool". *He enjoys hugs, even though he has no arms in his Wooper form. His way of hugging is rubbing his face against someone, he calls this a "Karo Hug". *Karo gets words wrong often. (For example, he's called a time paradox a "time pair-of-socks".) *He claims to be a Mew capable of using Transform, but is secretly a Ditto. *It is unknown what ever happened to his parents, or if they are still alive. Category:Team Indigo Members Category:Ex-Mob Members